


Showing Off

by pastelNothing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rare Pair, Rare Pairing, Smuppet usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which things get weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from my writing tumblr.

In which things get weird.  
Rose had met Bro before; after everything was over John, Rose, Dave and Jade decided to move into this apartment complex together. Jade and Rose shared a room while John and Dave shared another apartment across the hall and down two. Still, they visited and often just swapped rooms to snuggle with someone else or steal food.  
And that also meant that sometimes Bro, Dave’s brother, would come and visit him.  
Sometimes it was pleasant visits; they’d rap, talk about life and Bro would get a jug of apple juice from his brother.  
Other times there would be a strife and someone (usually both of them) would get hurt and the girls would end up cleaning one of them.  
This time Rose was the one patching up Bro’s cuts and bruises. Sitting on her bed she’d forced his back against the wall as most of the slashes from the poor quality swords were on his chest.  
Long ago Rose would have scoffed at straddling someone like this, but she’d grown up since then and he was bleeding quite badly.  
Through those anime shades the orange eyed male looked through plushies of squids and cats to lay eyes on a particular plush rump.  
“I remember making this.”   
As he reaches for the toy Rose has the serious urge to punch him in his unprotected crotch but she refrains.  
He examines the smuppet, carrying it side over side before setting it back onto the bed.  
“Custom with extra length in the snout, dark grey with jade fur.”  
With another touch she can hear it whir to life and Rose is unable to stop from licking her lips. Another moment of silence and the hand on the toy is now toying with her skirt, hiking it up over her hips and his hand is cupping her ass.  
“You inquired quite a bit over the products I make, so why ask for something so simply custom?” He’s playing with the edge of her panties, snapping the elastic and she tries her best not to gasp.  
“Just simply testing the d-durability,” she’ll curse herself later for the stutter but his hands have begun to massage her thighs.  
There’s a smirk on his face and Rose lets out a mewl when he finally cups her through the now wet cotton of her panties.  
She tries to speak but he’s kissing her; something gentle and slightly intimate but he’s still rubbing her pussy lips with precisioned curiosity. Unable to pull away Rose simply falls into the rhythm of his hands and mouth, rolling her hips while opening her mouth so their tongues can slide together.  
He’s stills her hips and slides her panties off, the pink and black striped undergarment tossed across the bedroom and he’s reaching for the smuppet. Rose makes a muffled sound as she pulls away to tell him to stop but he’s already sliding the snout inside her.  
She nearly screams, clutching his shoulders for support as he ever so gently works the toy in to the hilt though it barely fits.  
“We’ll test how durable it is with how long it lasts. Seems like a decent test, right?”  
Rose tries to nod and her head goes back when he turns it on low.  
He continues to hold her as she adjusts and settles against him; the tent in his pants is a clear enough sign he’s enjoying this but he won’t act upon it yet as he is still a gentleman.  
When she’s finally asking for more she’s still laying on him but with her back against his chest, lets spread in a slightly awkward reverse straddle. But he’s got her still, pumping the toy in and out and sometimes upping the power of vibrations.  
At each increase of power, Rose gets a little louder; at first she’s just panting into his ear, whimpering. By the time she has her first orgasm she’s nearly screaming with her nails digging into the bed behind them and he’d have to admit it but with her ass bouncing off his crotch he’s in dire need of release.  
As she comes down from her orgasm he’s tugging open his jeans and the toy is tossed to the other side of the bed.   
Teasing her first, he slides his length between her vulva and he earns a surprisingly high pitched whine and starts to encourage her.  
“That’s right Rose, get as loud as you want.” Bro runs his cock between her lips again, coating himself before pushing the tip inside. She cries out, still tight and throbbing but he slows again, waiting until she moves her hips.  
And when she does he’s moving with her, again holding her hips as she begins to ride him.  
After a few moments she pulls away and gets off of him. Any growling and reaching and he’s slapped away by her hands and she turns to face him; the smirk on her face says it all and she impales herself on him again. That delicious moan says it all and they share a heated kiss.  
There is no rhythm, no kindness. Her nails dig into his shoulders and his fingers bruise her hips. When her second orgasm comes she tightens around him so hard he nearly growls and finds his release inside her.  
They don’t speak about it, simply continuing to move their hips and bodies against each other until they’re exhausted.  
__  
Rose lets him shower first, figuring it could be an excuse to clean him up because all that movement had opened some of the wounds on his chest and though it was a beautiful sight she didn’t want his blood on her sheets and clothes.  
Once he’s in the shower she’s taking off the sheets on her bed, changing them out for something exactly the same she had before. Jade wouldn’t realize that she changed her sheets, and wouldn’t bother asking and if she did there would be her clothes as well as his in the load so it would be as if she was just washing clothes from the strife.  
As he comes out she’s waiting with a fresh towel but nothing else, slapping his ass as she closes the door to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
